Talk:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 23
What. Doesn't this just ignore... practically all of the previously established information regarding symbiotes? And I mean all of it. Arawn 999 (talk) 23:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Unless we assume that nearly every single symbiote (excuse me, Klyntar) seen prior to this were corrupted ones. -- Lord Crayak (talk) 01:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::That makes sense. So, patching together as many of the pieces of lore regarding the symbiotes as I can remember off the top of my head: :::The "Klyntar" were created as self-replicating sentient bioarmor intended to transform worthy hosts into the ultimate heroes. At some point in time person or persons unworthy get their hands on a symbiote or symbiotes, corrupt it/them, and the corrupted symbiotes replicated into the planet-conquering armada of carnivorous Lovecraftian parasites they were known as until today. These feral symbiotes overtake their benevolent brethren and start conquering planets, invading the Microverse, eating brains, etc. Flash forward several generations to the 98th symbiote of an unspecified lineage. Unlike its vicious brethren, it's reverted back to its factory setting, wanting to protect its host rather than dominate them. The feral symbiotes ironically view it as an aberration and eventually see fit to imprison it. An unknown amount of time later, the symbiote is freed by Spider-Man and sees a chance to perform its duty by bonding to him. Unfortunately, Peter learns it's alive and trying to merge with him, he panics and has it removed. The symbiote doesn't like being rejected by what it sees as the ideal host and tries to force itself on him. Following the bell tower incident, the symbiote senses Eddie Brock's fixation on Spider-Man and bonds with him, but his hatred corrupts it. Over time the Venom symbiote becomes increasingly bloodthirsty, even going off on its own to hunt when Eddie refuses to feed it, and this process is exacerbated when the symbiote absorbs a clone programmed to wipe out humanity. However, Eddie's not the perfect host Spider-Man was, and is dying of terminal cancer. The symbiote puts the disease in remission, but eventually decides it no longer wants to be bonded to him. Eddie has a religious reawakening and sells it, and after it bonds to Mac Gargan, the Venom symbiote is so corrupted all it wants to do is eat what/whomever it comes across and rebond with/eat Spider-Man, and failing that, the now-cancerless Eddie Brock. Having bonded to Flash Thompson, the symbiote mutates to acquire augmented shapeshifting powers and deems him a worthy host, although it still tries to abandon him for Eddie Brock and Spider-Man. Once the symbiote gets out into space, however, it takes over Flash and the Guardians in an effort to return to its home world. Once it does so, it is reprogrammed back to its factory setting and selects Flash as its one true host. (Either that, or Flash gets a new symbiote that is identical to it as a replacement and the evil Venom joins forces with Deathbird and the Brood. I've heard both.) :::Carnage was born corrupt, and developed the unique ability to convert negative emotions into biomass as well as augmented shapeshifting abilities. Toxin wasn't born corrupt, but since bonding to Eddie it's pretty much become Venom symbiote 2.0. :::Arawn 999 (talk) 03:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::That seems to be pretty much it. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC)